Alex Sege
Personality Alex Sege is a rather insane with destruction and enjoys burning and destroying stuffs with his fire skills. In season 2, Alex have a new look, and a new personality. Unlike previously, he does not always smile and is slightly less interested in destruction. However, he becomes a rather proud person overall, to a point other members of the Resistance do not like him much. Plot Smithvil City Arc When first introduced in Smithvil City arc, Alex is a member of the demon army, following his father, Veymoth Sege . He seeks destruction and enjoys other's suffering. He was first seen breaking into Shira 's home and stealing her Destiny Charm Fragment, causing her to be enraged at losing her momento of her mother. The following day he was seen attacking parts of the city, and had a brief battle with Slash before it was interrupted by Hiro . Enraged at Hiro stealing his target, he aims to burn down the building the two are fighting on but was stopped by Aurora . After a quick battle, Alex sees that his fire magic were no match for Aurora's ice skills and ran off crying. Sawara Plains Arc The arc shows Alex, still saddened by his defeat in the hands of Aurora , approaches a small plain. There he hoped to vent his anger by burning down a tree which was in his way. His flames were unable to burn the tree down no matter how hard he tried, so he became to question if he was strong enough. A mage in the area told him that the tree was a special kind of tree which would not be burnt by fire, and asked him to stop trying. Still determined to burn the tree down, Alex visited the tree everyday to try burning it down. During the process people questioned him on his purpose, in which Alex replied with 'Don't question my Logic!', which became his catchphrase. After weeks, Alex was unable to take it anymore, and became very dishearted. It was then when the mage who approached him on the first day revealed to him that he was the one who made the tree fireproof. Alex learnt that the plains used to be a place where forest fires frequent, so he cast magic to prevent that. Alex thought it was silly at first, till he realised the wildlife in the plains. That was where he learnt the importance of protecting lives of others, and laughed at how foolish he was in the past. Seeing that Alex's long stay here changed his personality and became stronger, the mage reveals himself as Veymoth, who has been wearing a disguise while guiding Alex. While Alex grieves about what he did in the past, Veymoth brings out a box and handed it to Alex saying 'Happy Birthday, my son, you have now been reborn into a new man, take charge of your own destiny' Soon after, Alex meets Fenrir , who he recognises as his elder brother. After ensuring that Veymoth is no longer in the area, Alex was asked by Fenrir whether he wants to join him in the Resistance. Alex is interested, but was unsure whether the Resistance would want him as a member. Fenrir helped convince Artemis to let Alex join, which he did. Portal Battle Arc Alex met Provice outside the Resistance's base but did not become suspiscious of his activity. After a brief conversation with the members of the Resistance, Alex stayed behind in base while some of the members went to assist Fenrir. When Kanal town was being attacked, he and Aquaris fought the soldiers for self-defense. Abilities Fire Magic *blaze beam - Fires a beam of fire ahead *meteor rain - Summons small meteors from the sky that covers a small area, meteors explodes on impact *flare storm - Summons fireballs from the sky that covers a small area. *Gigant meteor - Summons an enormous fireball that explodes on impact. *Heat Dive - User cloaks himself with fire and dives forward. Weapons Character does not use weapons Major Battles *Ep 8 : Alex vs Slash (Interrupted) *Ep 8 - 9: Alex vs Aurora (Lose) *S2 Ep 6 : Alex & Aquaris vs Myst (Interrupted) Trivia *Alex's name is based off the Final Fantasy summon : Alexander *Alex's catchphrase in Season 2 is 'Don't question my logic' *Alex is the first character to have his birthday pass during the duration of the series (Being a year older in Season 2 compared to Season 1) *Despite being recruited into the Resistance prior to Timeless Arc, he was the only member of the Resistance of that time not seen in the attack on Glazelight Stronghold (Hiro and Aquaris don't count as they have yet joined then). *Alex is the first, and currently the only character to have broken the fourth wall.